


Little Artie

by Tristy and Shane (TristyPixie)



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/Tristy%20and%20Shane
Summary: Arthur became a slave to Prince Charming's depraved soul in his failure to achieve the kingdom at hand of Far Far Away.♥ Written by me and my boyfriend ♥
Relationships: Prince Charming (Shrek)/Arthur Pendragon
Kudos: 11
Collections: Gay | Villain/Hero Works





	Little Artie

Even though Arthur was taken from Worcestershire Academy across the ocean to Far Far Away, the kid wished he never left. But Arthur wasn’t able to refuse, the persistent ogre promised Arthur a different and better life.

“I always was just a loser, like Shrek said. I didn’t know I could become a king. Everyone laughed at the mention of me becoming a king,” shrugged Arthur. 

Withdrawing his blade, Prince Charming sat the blade onto Arthur’s shoulder. With a disgusted scowl on his face, Charming pushed the blonde boy into a dark basement. Arthur kept a fixed gaze on Charming before him, as Arthur struggled to move back.

“So, you’re the peasant that’s hoping to become  _ King  _ of Far Far Away? You’re that Arthur kid,” Charming questioned with a soft chuckle in his throat. “A pretty boy like you -  _ King?  _ You’re better off going back to that petty academy you were bullied at and let the adults handle royal matters like men.”

“No, you got it all wrong! That ogre forced me to come here - literally forced me on the boat,” admitted Arthur. He gulped at the sight of the sword, fearing that Prince Charming would end up taking Arthur’s life. “P-Please don’t hurt me!”

“Don’t encourage me to hurt you,  _ little Artie, _ ” smirked the evil Charming.

As soon as Arthur found his back touching a wall, the boy knew he arrived at a dead-end in this basement. Arthur glanced over his shoulder at nothing but black, and immediately the blonde boy sunk to his knees and went on to plead. “P-Please don’t hurt me, your highness. I-I’ll do anything you want,” he begged.

“Your highness, you say?  _ You’ll do anything I want? _ ” Charming repeated the boy’s words keenly and soon an idea sparked in his brain. “I guess you’ll have to spoil me if you want me to let you go,” the man added with the same smirk over his lips.

Arthur’s eyes widened with shock when he spotted Charming unzipping his trousers, and that’s when Arthur wound up regretting his decision to do anything for Prince Charming. “...Why do I say random shit sometimes?” Arthur muttered under his breath, and he gulped loudly once an eight-inch pillar emerged from Charming’s zipper. “Somehow I imagined this guy with a smaller penis...but I shouldn’t judge I gu--” the boy commented.

Gripping a handful of blonde locks, the tip of his penis entered Arthur’s mouth before he could finish his sentence. Noticeable tears formed in Arthur’s eyes when he looked up at Charming. Since Arthur was slumped on his knees, Charming made the kneeling boy an easy way to give him orders.

“Now I see why you have daddy issues,” remarked Charming. “Making comments like that, silly boy. Now I want you to suck like there’s no tomorrow,” ordered the unholy Charming.

Muffling behind the erect manhood, Arthur picked up his pace and proceeded to please the man’s penis with his warm mouth. His lips massaged the veiny skin, and his warm tongue made a cozy bed for the cock. He placed his hand onto the man’s thigh to support his balance, however, the sweat forming on his hands caused his hands to slip down Charming’s muscularly veiny thighs. In return, Charming’s cock popped straight down Arthur’s throat. The blonde boy was pushed against the wall, a fistful of his hair in one hand as the male lost control and proceeded to thrust into Arthur’s mouth.

Gagging, Arthur moaned with drizzling snot coming from his nostrils. The boy closed his eyes and endured the feeling of a penis bulging down his throat. His blonde locks appeared wet with sweat and tears swept down his puffed-out cheeks from the pressure.

Pulling out from Arthur’s mouth, Charming tore the blonde boy’s uniform off. He stripped off his trousers last, exposing Arthur’s innocent briefs to the elements around them.

“Must be cold,” snickered the wicked man sarcastically.

Arthur’s flawless skin was glazed in his own sweat, snot and spit. Just the mere sight of this boy’s slick body twitched Charming’s mighty sword. The unholy matrimony of the Prince’s blade and the young boy’s gaping wound was about to be untold. 

Charming aimed his sword at the pair of briefs Arthur was wearing. “Remove them,” he ordered.

Cowardly, Arthur felt shy looking at Charming, and so instead the blonde boy turned around. Shakingly, an ashamed Arthur slipped off his underwear in front of the Prince. He accidentally stumbled onto the ground in the process, exposing his small and tight orifice.

“Quite a performance, are you inviting me in?” Charming assumed with a widening grin.

Readying the Prince’s sword, Charming moved forward and placed his well-groomed hands onto Arthur’s peachy round cheeks; parting those white rosy buns apart. Prince Charming laid his manhood atop the young boy's buttocks. 

“I implore you to stay still, Arthur,” ordered Charming.

Squeezing his eyes shut, the boy pleaded, “P-Please don’t hurt me…”

“Oh trust me, you’ll be begging for more.”

In just a second, that one little star soon became a gaping black hole that stretched around the universal width of Charming’s rod. Charming groaned out at the feel of this boy’s tight anus.

“You’re tighter than I expected from a pretty boy,” mentioned the Prince. 

Blushing a vivid red hue, Arthur skipped a breath as he whimpered at the stinging sensation of his puckered hole stretching open for the first time ever. “Were you implying that it isn’t my first time?” 

Charming’s rhythm began, with one hand gripping his delicate waist and the other barbarically gripping a fistful of his silky blonde locks once again. Arthur’s head was forced backwards, arching his back evermore enabling the Prince’s sword to pierce the young boy’s prostate through and through.

“Oh my god - oh my god!” Arthur gasped.

Leaving a dribbling mess beneath his little pecker, Arthur drooled at the incredible feeling of being pleasured from behind. With a gaping hole tightening around Charming’s manhood, Charming felt an orgasm rumble within his pelvic stature.

“I told you that you’d be begging for more,” stated Charming.

As the Prince retreated his manhood from the boy’s quivering hole, Charming allowed his hands to explore the boy’s front and chest. He rewarded the blonde boy with a quick play with his little member, gripping it tightly in one hand.

“Do you have something you’d like to tell me, boy?”

The Prince chuckled softly in amusement as Charming milked the boy’s drawn-out orgasm onto the ground beneath them.

“I like being taken by your mighty blade, your highness,” mumbled Arthur. “Please take me again!”

“I think I’ll hand you over to my band of renegades, where you’ll be used up and eventually chucked away,” stated Charming. “You’ll be a quivering mess just begging for more with only one thing on your mind.”

“W-What? Won’t you come fuck me again?”

“I’m getting tired of you,” spat Charming as he rose to his feet and pulled up his zipper. He quickly brushed his clothes, particularly shoulders and legs, before he left young Arthur in the darkness. 

Vulnerable to the beasts Charming had banded together, he left the young boy to the depravity of merciless rape by many an adventurer. These beasts would tear up the insides of the young one as they’d all repeatedly take turns burying their seed into the young king-to-be’s anus. 

“Don’t leave me here, your highness; I want you,” blighted Arthur and his dirtied blonde locks.

“I’m done with you boy, enjoy your new calling,” snickered Charming as his highness exited through the doorway and disappeared from the young boy's vision once and for all.

The pretty boy was dragged deeper into the darkness, as a large manhood stretched out his tight little hole. To silence the boy’s plead, a second manhood sunk into his mouth and throat. Arthur could not view these beasts as it was too dark. He glanced here and there, but only felt giant hands touching his silky smooth skin.

“I wonder if Charming will ever come back for me,” he mused amidst the ripping torture of his holes.

Coursing his pain with his pleasure, his eyes rolled to the back of his head with an intense wave sweeping through his body. Warping his mind forever deeper into the depravity of his captors' will. Along with the pounding of his arse, Arthur felt his little wiener swinging about in rhythm.

Arms pulled back by a pair of strong hands, Arthur had no control of his arms or hands. He felt his legs trembling with the many pounds, feeling a leg cramp coming on. Sweat formed here and there, beneath his armpits and down his back, not to mention his groin and the slit of his arse.

The length in his throat began to pulsate, sperm started to rocket out from this enlarged dirty penis and burst forth from Arthur’s throat. This beast covered Arthur’s sleek face in cum and even sperm gouged into his eyes. Arthur pulled away in distress of his stinging pretty eyes, gasping in shock.

A day passed by, Prince Charming found Arthur’s nude body lying in a corner of the basement. The Prince lifted Arthur into his arms and carried the boy out of the span.

“You came back for me,” smiled Arthur.

“What can I say? I changed my mind, little Artie,” smirked the Prince.

Prince Charming carried Arthur to his chamber...and collared the boy inside a cage.


End file.
